Mix
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: It's true what they say, it is a small world after all. Basically a mix and mash of any possible run in that any Companion/Master/Doctor could have with each other in this universe, at any given time. Includes Classic and New who characters in Classic or New who episodes. if the summary doesn't explain it that well, the first chap should clear it up for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah Jane was born 1951, therefore making her 17 in 1968, the same year The Invasion happened, so I put two and two together (heh, get it?) And came up with this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith was very good at getting past forbidden, even when she was a teen, and this time was no exception. Being seventeen she was still considered very much a minor, but with the her mature looks and very much convincing fake ID, she was able to get past the barrier gate leading deeper into the sealed off London. The soldiers took one look at her ID (which, now looking back at it wasn't even the slightest bit convincing,) and let her in.

At first she was completely surprised at how easy it had been, then the exhilaration of rebellion flooded through her veins as it did any teen in those days. Of course, considering the news and orders from the military (and her aunt) she was supposed to be in her home straight after school. But she was part of the High School paper, and this mysterious blocking of the heart of the England city was too intriguing for the young Sarah to resist. If her aunt knew where she was right now, she would totally be in for it, but at the same time she didn't care, she was too excited and enthusiastic about the situation around her.

Soldiers were running all about the place, wearing uniforms she hadn't seen in the papers or on the telly before. The red berets were certainly an upside, in fact the teen rebel in Sarah, who was already totally freaking out at the amazing opportunity she had been given (or stole) was very much considering taking one of the berets when the soldiers weren't looking. Fortunately she managed to keep herself in check and kept moving about how she guessed a professional photographer for a newspaper would. However, as there usually was, a kink arrived in her plan.

"Sorry Miss, your not authorized past here." Sarah took one look at the young soldier in front of her, the embroidery on his military issued jacket named him as Corporal Benton. Briefly considering on pushing her luck the extra mile but soon deciding against it, she nodded in understanding at the soldier, then ducking under the gate and running as fast as her feet would take her as soon as his back was turned. As soon she was sure that the gate was far behind her, she slowed her pace, but still to be sure she hid herself behind a wall. Not even a second later a troop of soldiers ran right past her, so she considered herself very lucky, and decided for good to tread carefully from here.

Stepping out from behind the wall, she looked all about her before moving quickly to the other side of the street to hide some more before rinsing and repeating. This pattern of hers continued for quite a while, with her snapping the occasional photos of the soldiers and cars that they had. She did so as she figured that if she didn't get far enough to the center of the problem to figure out what was going on, at least she'd have some good photos of the military for a sub standard report in the school paper. After some time her teenage sense of rebellion was beginning to wane, along with her interest and she considered turning back and going home while she still knew the way.

"Clear the way, they're coming!" One far off soldier yelled as he ran past Sarah, not even noticing her, and was quickly followed afterwards by large amounts of soldiers in the same uniforms. Sarah watched them run back about a mile before turning back, weapons ready. Wondering exactly would make soldiers run so fast, she looked back in front of her, the image that soared past her and joined the soldiers, was quite the sight.

The short man that ran past her certainly looked like somebody who defiantly did not belong here, even less so than her. He was dressed and looked just like one of the Three Stooges that her Aunt Lavinia and her use to see every weekend when she was younger. The dirty old frock coat, Beatles haircut and argyle suspenders, (that defiantly caught her eye) totally screamed of someone that definitely did not belong in a military operation. Trailing after him was a young Scot (with the whole kilt get up and everything), and the sight of him only further cemented a theory she now had that they might be very badly disguised spies. She wasn't really sure why this was the only theory that made sense to her, until she looked back at them, and remembered why.

The two strange men ducked behind the large trucks that the military had taken with them, and as soon as they were certain that they were safe, they commenced in arguments, the apparent leader of the soldiers and the strange clothed man being the main leaders of the loud dispute. Sarah wasn't really sure what she should do next, since there was obviously some kind of fight that was either going on at the time or was about to happen. Time, that before hand was speeding along with her as she made her way here, was now crawling by as slowly as possible. The men meanwhile, were continued to argue, the Scot and other soldiers now looking rather awkward to the whole situation.

Finally, Sarah decided to regain some kind of initiative in this venture, and looked about her for some kind of ladder that would help get higher, her plan for that being to get better high rise photos. A ladder eventually made itself known by her left side, and she got busy climbing it. The ladder was connected to the fire escape on the side of the building, which was still hidden from the sights of the yelling group of men not that far away from her, but still she kept her head down, just to make sure. She clung tightly to the slightly wobbly frame of the metal work as she took her photos, her every move almost vibrating though the structure as if one quick, unpredicted move could send her falling.

A few snaps of photos taken later and she could already feel her legs growing tired from the careful crouching stance she had to stop herself from falling off the edge, her hands growing cold s they gripped the edges of the practically frozen metal, the other hand getting quite the cramp in her snapping finger. She wanted to get down, but at the same time she wasn't finished as she still didn't know why they were there in the first place. She made sure to get some extra close ups on the strange and his Scottish companion, just so she could check back on them to see if they were actually spies.

"Doctor, look!" The Scottish man yelled to the strange man, just as Sarah was going to take another photo of him. Paralyzed, her mind went into overdrive as she thought over the implications of being arrested by these people, like the fact that she might never come home again. She thought of her Aunt, whom she always snuck around behind, waiting for Sarah to come home after realizing she was gone… only to be informed that she never would. All these fearful images of being imprisoned or shot seemed to blind her from the fact that the Scot was pointing right past her, towards the enemy they were fighting. Eventually Sarah seemed to take notice of that, and looked behind her.

Another sight for the day it seemed, but this one carried more horror than confusion (but there was certainly plenty of that). They were men, metal men that were coming towards the soldiers, and even closer towards her. Her mind was now truly paralyzed as she didn't know what to do; her hands were frozen, though she was more than happy not to make herself known at this point by taking any photos of them. Unfortunately though, it seemed as though that opportunity that never came to reality as the camera she was now holding in a slack grip, (due to her surprise), fell from the actually rather high height of the metal fire escape, bouncing down the metal structure before finally smashing to pieces on the ground. Now, she was definitely done for as the metal men looked at the completely destroyed camera, then back up at her.

They were moving towards her now, towards the ladder to get her. Finally her legs kicked into gear, and she, since the exit seemed to be blocked, started climbing upwards, towards the roof. The soldiers were trailing after the metal men, and of course, firing at them. Bullets ricocheted ff the metal structure of the fire escape, some of them even almost, just brushed past her ear. She kept moving though, the metal men not that far away from her. This had to be the longest fire escape in the world, it just went on and on, with the metal 'things' only getting closer and closer.

She was starting to slow down, and that was terrifying. It as during the moment that she was dragging herself up the umpteenth ladder of the fire escape, that one of the metal men finally grabbed her ankle. Sarah screamed, no longer caring if the strange military caught her and locked her up or whatever, she just wanted to be saved from this situation. She wanted to get away, to get away from here and go home. And while the thought of her going home was very far fetched at this moment, at least the theory of her still being alive was obtainable. She continued screaming but also made the mistake of looking down, and seeing exactly how far from the ground she really was.

"Help me." She mumbled mostly to herself as she saw the soldiers from below beginning to swarm around the opening of the fire escape. The world was spinning now, and the metal man's grip on her ankle was the only thing tying her to one place. She couldn't move anymore, the before mentioned theory of living through this was now flying its way out the window just like the hope of going home from here. Bullets were continuing to fly through the air around her and the strange creatures that were trying to drag her down from the ladder she was currently clinging onto with everything she had.

Eventually one of the many bullets that were flinging dangerously throughout the structure finally made a target, which was, luckily enough, the metal man's wrist. Her ankle was finally freed and Sarah managed to gain quite some distance between her and the strange men, which were currently blocked from climbing any higher by the wounded one. She finally got to the roof, but she didn't stop running. Even though she could hear the soldiers yelling at her to stay where she was, to stop running, but she was not going to wait for them, especially since it was likely that they would lock her up for just being here and seeing what she had seen. There was a staircase opening that lead into the building, and she took it right off the bat. Looking back, she often wondered why she never bothered to take part in the school marathons, seeing how se practically threw herself down the staircases of the building, towards the ground floor.

Sarah could still hear the sounds of guns being fired, of metal men being hit with bullets. This building, which she had ever noticed before, actually turned out to be a hotel. She could tell this as he was currently hiding behind the main desk of the reception area. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, whether it was for the sounds of the guns to go away, or for someone to find her. Briefly she looked over the top of the desk she was hiding behind, only to quickly drop down again when she saw some of the soldiers entering the lobby of the hotel and walking quickly towards her hiding place. She sunk a little lower, hoping they wouldn't notice her while she tried to slow her frantic heartbeat.

"Hey, do you know who the strange bloke the get up and the Scotsman is? Cuz, I asked the Brig and all he said was that it was on a need to know basis." The soldier's voice was very familiar to Sarah, but it did take a moment to place as Corporal Benton. The other soldier with him didn't say anything else so Sarah assumed that the unnamed soldier had just given him a look. This was later confirmed by Corporal Benton's response, which contained a good dosage of defense on his part.

"I was just wondering if you knew, you are a Sergent after all Yates… I mean Sir." Sarah hears the other soldier sigh and the footsteps of both the men walking further off into the lobby, talking to each other as they went. After some time of silence, Sarah eventually decided that it was best to get going right then and there. She looked over the desk top to the soldiers where on the other side of the room, and was unlikely to see her. Immediately she got up and went for the main doors, only to for the door to open by itself, the people on the other side being that last two people in the world that she wanted to be caught by.

"Aye, but Doc-" The Scot and the strange man stopped in their discussion when they finally managed to notice Sarah, the solders from the other of the room also noticing her at the same time. Silence fell for everyone in the room, as they thought of hat to do next. Sarah was considering whether or not she should just push her way out of here and go home, having seen to much to her liking and not even a shred of evidence that this ever happened, her camera having smashed to completely unrepairable bits, meaning that the photos were definitely lost. The soldiers were obviously considering on wether or not they should arrest her, or help her to get out of here as it wasn't safe, and they were given orders to not let civilians be involved. The strangely dressed men however, didn't seem to be bothered by her presence and wouldn't have minded her just leaving b herself. The shorter of the pair even politely opened the main door for her, gesturing to her to go, and quickly.

"There you go my dear." Sarah took the opportunity and left as fast as she could. She ran down the streets, past the military blockades and kept running, not stopping for anything or anyone until she was right back at home, her Aunt Lavinia waiting patiently for her by the front door. The elder Smith had her hands firmly placed on her hips, a look of ill amusement mixed with patience on her face. The teen in her care said nothing, but walked inside her head hung a little at being caught.

She didn't tell her Aunt what happened that day, in fact she didn't really tell anyone, especially sine there was no evidence she could have possibly used to uphold her word. Besides, her Aunt, friends and school paper would have called her crazy. So she kept it to herself, for the longest time she didn't tell anyone about what had happened to her and what she had seen.

Years passed, Sarah grew into a mature young woman and left that situation (somewhat) behind her. She excelled in her journalistic qualities, and because of that she became the journalist she had always wanted to be. The stories she would report on never seemed to hold interest in her long enough, as if she was waiting for something bigger to come along.

Then one day, during a normal report on whatever it was she had been organized to investigate (times were so sluggish and boring back then that she wasn't surprised that she had forgotten), when she managed to catch a report on TV about a mysterious mass disappearance of scientists in the area. That peeked her interest a little, but it only further interested her when she listened a little more closely to the droning voice of the TV reporter.

"_Anonymous tips have been let into this story stating that a secret military collective, known only officially as UNIT-_

The image that followed the words was only there for a second, but it was enough to reel the older Sarah Jane back to her memories of the rebellious teen that sneaked out of the house and ran head long into danger, just for the hope of getting front page. The image was of a soldier wearing the uniform se had remembered them wearing, including the beret she had previously considered stealing.

"UNIT…" She mumbled to herself, walking away from the news report to quickly call up her Aunt Lavinia, remembering how well known of a scientist she was and how she had also been asked, along with many of her colleges, to go into hiding to be safe. Of course the older of the Smith women was unable to do so as she had to leave for some business in America, and decided it best a the time not to tell anyone about this, besides her niece. There was still the chance, if Sarah was lucky, that she had left the pass for the secure place behind in her home.

The conversation was rather awkward to Sarah's insight; since it was obvious her Aunt disapproved of her plans to sneak into this place on false pretences, considering the fact that she wasn't sure what could happen to her only niece if she were caught. Apparently she was very right in this worry as she had known about UNIT far before Sarah ever ran into them, and took great care and precise words in telling Sarah exactly what could happen to her should she be caught out.

As it turned out, the teenage fears she had so many years ago were more correct than she could have ever realised. But while that might have scared her off when she was younger, she was made of stronger stuff now and she knew she would be allot more careful than she was when she was seventeen. She promised her Aunt that she would be careful, and quickly hung up before she could hear any kind of words from her guardian that would put her off.

Grabbing her camera (which was made of much stronger stuff than the one she had owned in her teen years, not much unlike herself as previously said), she left out the door of her apartment, getting ready to first go to her Aunt's home to 'borrow' the pass for the safe area, then make her way to what she was considering to be the biggest journalistic break in her life.

But it would actually go on to become more than that, in fact, it went on to become the beginnings of the greatest adventures she ever had.

"_Well how do you do Miss Smith, I'm the Doctor."_

* * *

Back years before and in the hotel, the Scotsman and soldiers just watched Sarah as she quickly left, and then looked to the shorter man in confusion. He however, didn't seem the least bit bothered by the teen's hasty get away, and closed the glass door behind her. The Scot was the first to question him as he was the man's companion, and there was the fact that he was better known by the man than the soldiers were.

"Why'd yea do that then Doctor?" Corporal Benton nodded in agreement, thinking on how much the Brigadier was not going to like the fact that a witness had been simply let go without questioning on what they had seen, or even what their name was. But one look from the Doctor seemed to gesture to the soldier that he knew exactly what he was thinking of, and suggesting that the Brigadier should not be told of this situation at all. His superior that was standing right next to him looked ready to argue his point, but was somehow also silenced by the quiet look the shorter man gave him.

"Just something that will come to fruition at a later time Jamie. Now, if we are all done talking of this, I suggest we start planning on a way to first get back to the UNIT base, then to save Zoe and Isabel." One mention of the kidnapped girls seemed to knock all three of the young men tot the present, and they quickly payed attention to the Doctor's plans, all thoughts on the teen girl that had previously ran out were forgotten.

* * *

Even more years later…

Times had passed for the Doctor and Sarah; they had traveled, seen sights and saved worlds. Then they parted on less than expected terms and Sarah moved on with her life, back to the slow and sluggish days of boring and uninteresting stories that needed to be done by someone. Life was boring again, and she couldn't help but wait around or the Doctor to come back for her, even though she knew that he was most likely moving on with different companions and even more exciting adventures. At some point she guessed that he must have known she would not (and definitely didn't) like to be left out of the action when the time came for it. He must have known it, since he sent her an alien sensor in the shape of a dog.

K9 was an amazing companion to have around when those sluggish days were a little to normal for her liking. The technological dog wonder would tell her of the alien comets that were coming rather close to the earth's atmosphere, and the ones that had recently landed, and would need media coverage on. Because of the constant accompaniment of her plus one, the years passed with an easier edge. But while he was a very good alien tracer and information supplier, he was bit rubbish at sensing actual danger from a bug in the fly-screen.

It was on one of those days that K9 had 'sensed danger' that she had had a rather interesting run in with the Doctor once again. At the time she hadn't believed K9 when he had said to be careful, mostly because earlier that day he had detected intense danger from a broken down car. There was a chance that this model's senor circuits had been severely damaged at some point before he was delivered to her. She left for work anyway, despite the fact that K9 had told her of the 'possibility' that the Doctor was involved. That was certainly a far fetched tale to tell her as it had been years since she had last seen the Doctor, meaning that there was no reason for him to involve her in his problems.

Well as it turned out, K9's danger sensors were a little more accurate than she had previously thought, considering the fact that she was transported away not only a few seconds later. Now she was standing in what the other incarnations of the Doctor (don't ask), had called 'The Tomb of Rassilon'. Her Doctor (and by that she meant the first doctor she'd met, what with the other one, for some reason, not being there) and two other doctors were currently discussing some thing about 'old, high Gallifreyan,' when one of them turned briefly to look at her. She, at first, raised an eyebrow at the strange look he was giving her, but suddenly a light bulb seemed to light up in her mind when he winked at her.

The Beatles hair cut, the bowtie…the argyle suspenders! Her mind nearly reeled as she thought back to the memories that were previously well forgotten, of the metal men that she now knew as Cybermen, the young soldiers that would later become the Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates. Her mind was still reeling as he looked back to the small podium he and his other selves were inspecting. None of the other Doctors seemed to notice her change in attitude, the other companions that were around her however, did.

"Hey are you alright?" Sarah looked over to the woman next to her… What was her name? Oh…yes, Tegan. Not wanting to bother anyone with something so unimportant (there was also the fact that the Brigadier was not that far away, and would not like the idea that she had seen something around the time were she was not only a minor, but also a civilian), she just nodded her head, smiling the same smile she'd use in the most boring of interviews and articles she would write, the 'I'm fine and having the time of my life' smile. That seemed to be enough for Tegan, and the rest of the strange venture seemed to pass rather quickly, in fact it was nearly over. In one blink suddenly all the incarnations of the Doctor (bar one) were in the tomb, saying their goodbyes to each other.

"Fancy pants!" the strange man that she remembered from her teenage years yelled at the man she'd traveled with years ago. It just suddenly occurred to her that every strange man she saw in her life turned out to be The Doctor in some way, shape or form, and was actually in the middle of questioning that when the short cosmic hobo of a man walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Y-" she was just about to ask him after why she knew him, what was actually going on that day and why he had never said he'd met her before. There were so many questions that she wanted to be answered, so many things she wanted to know. But he just shushed her, winked again, and put something in her hand as he shook it. Then he left, taking the brigadier with him and disappearing off into the universe, to have more adventures. After he was gone she looked into her hand to see what he had given her, wondering what it was.

In her hand was a roll of film from the old cameras she remembered using when she was a teen and along with the old film roll was a small note, which she had to squint to read. Once she'd read the small print she smiled to herself, pocketing the roll of film in her pocket, planning to do what she could to develop the photos, figuring that she owed it to her seventeen year old self to do so. Her Doctor and her then said their goodbyes, and entered through the TARDIS doors, which lead her into the old TARDIS console room she remembered the incarnation she was with using. She looked about the old console room, memories of the travels she had playing through her head as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS.

"So, what did the Scarecrow give you?" Sarah looked over to the (old? She wasn't sure exactly how this worked…) Doctor, who briefly looked up from his task to look at her curiously, politely awaiting her answer. But she just smirked mysteriously; her hand falling to the pocket where she had placed the present he had given her, along with the note. The note had been a nice addition, and she was sure that she was probably going to keep that note for a long time yet. The note had the following written:

_Very nice close ups, you're quite the photographer, though next time I'd suggest not taking photos from a fire escape. _

_The Doctor._

She could question on how he knew that she was on the fire escape when she took the photos, but really there wouldn't be any point to it, since he was The Doctor. The incarnation she first traveled with was still looking at her expectantly; apparently he really wanted that answer for some reason or another. The galaxy traveling journalist just smiled and shook her head, a statement saying that she was not going to tell him. He smirked and let it go, and he would since he did know what it was anyway.

"So, where to now?" She tried not to sound disappointed, but at the same time, it had been a while since she'd seen this Doctor, or even been in the TARDIS. He seemed to notice her disappointment, and started flicking different switches and buttons than he was earlier. Sarah watched him, but decided that he was just placing in the same co-ordinates (probably just realized that he'd accidentally set it for Aberdeen) as before. But that theory was quickly erased as he smiled, and winked at her just as his earlier self had as he spoke.

"Where would you like to go?" Sarah grinned and leaned on the console next to the white haired mystery man that she'd seen change a long time ago. She thought for a while, and then smiled, remembering the planets that he had told her about all those years ago, though they never went to se them, danger always being in the way. And while it was obviously apparent that the same would happen this time, she didn't really mind, since it was still an adventure.

"Somewhere… new." And that's where they went.

* * *

**Please review, constructive criticism always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah, blah I own nothing.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

Ace hadn't really been traveling with the Doctor for that long, so she was still a little uncomfortable with talking to the strange man about herself. He seemed very interested in her past, something that only gave her even more off feelings, though he never did anything else to give her suspicions of him being a creeper. He was much kinder to her in those few days than anyone had been to her for years (which included her mother), so she tried to let her suspicions lay low.

A few days into her stay in the TARDIS, the Scottish traveler asked her to help him with repairs. She tried to convince him that apart from her own Nitro 9 cans, she was no good at machinery, especially alien machinery. However, he just waved her off, saying that she didn't really have to fix anything herself; just to hand him tools (and probably tell him how brilliant he was while she was at it). Her attempts to sneak out of just seemed futile, so she relented and was currently handing him the labeled tools to him as he was half hidden under the TARDIS console. It was a very boring process, and apparently the Doctor could see that, so he attempted a conversation.

"So, Ace? How do come across a nickname like that?" His voice echoed from under the console, causing the teen to wonder exactly how far in to that machinery he really was. She considered telling him the truth, or the fake tale that she use to tell her friends from Perivale. Eventually she decided that he wouldn't have believed the fake story (that she gained it after winning several poker games when she 10 or something), so she told the truth.

"I got it from a pen pal of mine from America I use to have when I was younger. It was a school issued pen pal at first, so I didn't know what to write in the first letter I was supposed to write to them. I ended up writing that I liked playing cards, so she called me Ace." She laughed a little now looking back at it, but back then she was a little annoyed that her pen pal was treating her like a child, but didn't say so as she actually liked the name. She could hear the Doctor hum in interest as she handed him a different tool from the toolbox next to her. Briefly he popped his head out of the bottom of the console and flicked a couple switches, only to frown and continue working when nothing seemed to happen.

"So you kept writing to this pen pal?" He asked, the tone of his voice clearly stating that he already knew, somehow, that she did, he just wanted to keep her talking. Ace complied, since she couldn't really think of anything else to talk about and it wasn't as if she had anything else to do anyway. She looked pointedly at the white, sterile walls of the console room as she spoke, for some reason feeling better and better the more she talked.

"Yeah, I wrote to her for a while, probably longer than I've ever written to anybody. She was an old, like 80ish, author from America. Her name was Amelia… Amelia Williams I think, she liked to be called Pond though. Never really said why, but I never really asked." The tool in her hands was squeezed a little in her tightened grip as she stared even harder at the white walls that surrounded them, she'd never told anyone that she had still been writing to the pen pal when she was expelled from the school, mostly because she didn't want her mother finding out and cutting contact with Pond. It was something that her mother was known for doing, and it was the only reason why Amelia was the longest pen pal she'd ever had, every other pen pal was known by her mother, and therefore could be terminated contact should their written conversation go anywhere she didn't like. It was a difficult task to have this pen pal behind her mother's back, but Ace couldn't help but feel that it was worth it at the time.

"Amelia Pond? Sounds like a name from a fairytale," The Doctor commented when his head popped out again. Ace sniggered in agreement, remembering thinking the same thing herself when she first heard it from her pen pal. They didn't say much else as the repairs were apparently finished, The Doctor continued to pilot the TARDIS, not noticing that Ace had left the room until he tried talking to her again, only to see that he was talking to himself.

"Ace, you said you used to have a pen pal, what ha-" He looked up from the console half way through his question, realizing at that time that she was gone. Shrugging, he started to put in the co-ordinates for their next location, figuring that he could always ask her later. As soon as the TARDIS was back in the vortex and the co ordinates were set, he took a step back from the console and considered whether or not he should go after. Eventually he decided against it, since she had only just started traveling with him and he didn't want to scare her off. In fact he was lucky that she had told him this much so far, so he considered it best not to push the issue, or bring it up until later.

"At least she didn't call me Professor." He muttered to himself, his R's rolling like they would whenever he was thinking deeply to himself. The TARDIS continued to fly, to travel through the vortex as its occupant thought deeply to himself. Their next destination was far away, went closing in on them, and The Time Lord could only hope that Ace was ready to face the danger and memories that she would come across there.

"Gabriel Chase…"

* * *

She'd kept all of the letters from Amelia, but then again she had to leave them behind in Perivale because of a sudden explosion that transported her away from them. There was a possibility that the box she kept them in hadn't been found by her mother yet, but then again she wasn't one to believe in miracles. Luckily for her, the ones that she had left in the box were ones that she had written during her time in school, so they never went into much detail about her life, in fact if anything they were more about Amelia and the ideas she had for a book at the time. The other, more recent letters she had from Amelia (that contained more emotional stuff) were burned in a house fire, a specific house fire that she created herself.

There was one letter however, that she always kept on her person. It was a letter that she received not long after Manisha's death, so she was at a very emotional moment when Amelia wrote back. What she got from Pond was something that she always kept on her person, in the small, secret pocket on her favorite jacket, a pocket that she kept close to her heart. She was lucky that she had taken her jacket with her to Iceworld, so the letter came with her. Every night, just like on Earth, when she had finished her shift, she would read the letter to herself. Some nights she'd cry, other times she'd laugh, but always, she was touched.

It was the most emotional letter she had ever received, and the last she ever got from Amelia. She was only 13 at the time, and couldn't help but be confused and hurt on why she wasn't answering back after such a heart wrenching letter. That was until she read the newspaper, and understood.

Amelia was in her 80s when she started writing to Ace; she was old, older than her grandmother when she passed away. People might have found it weird that Ace was better friends with an older woman that she'd never met in person, but then again, Ace was never really good at making friends with people her own age, face to face. Anyway, as said before, Pond was on old woman, and despite what Ace wanted to believe, she couldn't write to her forever.

The last letter Pond sent to her was the longest she had ever received; a now subtle hint to Ace that she knew this would be the last. The cursive writing of the letter detailed her long life, how she was just like Ace when she started, stuck in a town that she disliked doing a job she truly hated. And while she believed in, and gained a connection with Pond through this, she wasn't sure of the rest of her life's story was actually true, as Ace couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something in the beautiful writing, like there was something else in Amelia's life that she was purposely avoiding. But Ace never got to ask after that, since Amelia died not long after she received the letter.

As said before, after hearing of Pond's passing, which was mixed with the death of her other close friend Manisha, Ace knew that she needed an outlet, something to hurt in the same way that she was hurting. She decided to take her anger out on the creepy old house she and Manisha would dare each other into sneaking into for the night, neither of them ever lasting as long as they were dared to, but they were never able to explain why. The day she burned that miserable place, she remembered how she had always hated that house, how walking through it always made her feel…hated, more hated than she had ever been already. But on that night, it was if the house knew what she was planning on doing, that it was alive and… evil.

That night she walked purposely to the main staircase of the broken down house, not searching about in the vague curiosity she and Manisha had shared for the place as she was no longer the naive girl she had been then. She placed the stack of letters she had been given from her friend on the first step, her hand touching them for just that second longer, her last goodbye, before pulling away and lighting the stack on fire with a match, moving quickly to splash gasoline all over the rest of the steps before getting out of there. By the time she was out the door the fire had already spread throughout the house and lit it up like a firestorm. She watched from the safety of the curb as the evil place burned, the smell and sensation of ash and burning gasoline giving her a good excuse as to why there were tears in her eyes.

After that day there was nothing that would ever emotionally compromise her again, at least that was what she told herself. She moved through the next three years in a haze of unfeeling, not talking to anyone in particular, ignoring her mother as she did the same. She got a job as a waitress, wanting to earn the money that payed for her explosive experiments herself instead of stealing from her mother's purse, guilt seemed to still have some drive in her it seemed. She would walk past the black, ashy ground that was once Gabriel Chase on her way to and from work, and not once did she feel like she had done the wrong thing by it.

Then, during one of her many, many experiments in her bedroom as that was the only place she seemed able to hide anything from her mother, something went wrong, and she was taken away. When she arrived, the first thing they did was ask for her name. She was about to say Dorothy, the name she was born with, the name that she hated because of what it attached her to, the mother that didn't care for her, the grandmother that didn't see anything. Instead she answered with the name she knew she should and would use, the name that someone who actually cared for her, gave to her with nothing but kindness and hopes for the future.

"My name's Ace." And it always would be.

* * *

_Life is not meant to always be fast paced and exciting Ace, and while you might, at times find yourself waiting for the things you want, you'll find that the rewards for your patience are always impossibly grand._

_-Amelia Pond (or if you prefer, the girl who waited.) _

* * *

**Yeah, sorry this one is a little shorter, anyway:**

**This is set for Amy after she and Rory were sent to NY in the 1930's. Did the math and the maths say that she would have died during the 1980's; around the time Ace was still in school / blowing up the school. **

**Please review, constructive criticism always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarapuellascilislundar watched from her window as the moon rose on the orange sky of her home, the lasting vestiges of light from the double suns glinting across the glass shields of the far off citadel. The red grass below the sky moved gently in the wind with complete unison, the only thing that broke the rhythm of the beautiful grass was the slightest of breaks or grooves, caused by what she knew, was representatives from the Academy. They walked slowly, no need to be in haste, which was one of their favorite rules.

They were coming for her, which might have been another reason on why they didn't haste, because they knew she wouldn't run, her house was to proud to let her. Her cousins of the same Loom wouldn't dare even let her leave the room she was in, knowing full well that she would not even pause in her efforts to get away. She didn't want to be a part of the Academy, she had, on more than one occasion, said aloud that she wished to be one of the many shobogans that lived and ran amongst the deserts and forests of Gallifrey. They had been horrified when she had said this, and immediately sent for the representatives of the Time Lord Academy to come early and take her before she made a 'mistake'.

She couldn't run, that was obvious, she couldn't fight; she was just a Time Tot. So what could she do? She could only wait, so that's what she did. She didn't cry, scream or beg, even as a child she was supposedly meant to be too proud, to be that 'ridiculous' as her cousins put it. But just because she didn't, didn't mean she didn't want to. In fact she would most likely have been crying now, if it weren't for the fact that one of her many cousins were in the room with her, watching her with vested interest, he wanted to see her cry.

"Hope you like the view, in the Academy; you'll be lucky if they let you outside." Magnus was not the kindest of the cousins of Heartshaven, in fact she would be considered incredibly lucky to be in the same room with a kind cousin of Heartshaven. Supposedly they gained their forceful excellence from their connected house of Lungaburrow, to which the Time Tot had heard they were even more rigorous in their quest for excellence. Which of course links all the way back to their Prydonian roots, to which every house made sure their cousins held their head high for, even if they had to force them.

"Leave me alone Magnus, go play with your experiments." She mumbled angrily, not turning away from the view of the window, just in case her sadistic cousin was telling the truth, for once in his horrid regeneration. He just laughed, which was something that always freaked her out as it was low and demeaning, yet held a sense of authority over her, even though they were only a century apart, so he could still be seen as a Time Tot. The only authority he held over her was the fact that he was already in the Academy, even if he was still in his junior years.

"Why? So you can run off and play with the shobogans?" He snickered, being one of the few cousins of her house that thought she wasn't the slightest bit serious in her claim, and even if she was, she would have came right back, the ferocity and dangers of the deserts and forests probably scaring her right back into line. He was also one of the many cousins that had suggested that she should be sent out there, that she would be scared right into the social norms. One of his little 'experiments' as Clarapuellascilislundar liked to put it. She was ready to respond, most likely with something that Heartshaven would more than likely disapprove of. However she was cut off as another cousin entered the room, giving a small confused look to Magnus before finally speaking to the younger Gallifreyan.

"Get ready, there here for you." They had said simply, gesturing for her to pull back her unruly brown hair from her face, which were hiding her glowering green eyes from the red and orange world. She did so, though of course had to be forced into it thanks to another look from the oldest of the cousins in the room. Magnus finally left the room a few moments later, giving his younger cousin a look of complete amusement and a sarcastic grin before finally disappearing from the room. The Time Tot sighed and readied herself for the representatives to enter the room, the older cousin leaving to tell them that they could finally entre and look upon one of their youngest cousins.

Before they even entered Clarapuellascilislundar could feel a great weight pushing down on her spirited mind, causing her to her openly wince, her eyes squeezing shut in pain. When the old men entered, they weren't the slightest bit surprised at the expression on her face, in fact some of them were even amused. They took their seats from across her, not saying anything until her face had cleared of mental pain. When they spoke their voices were low, unmoving from their tone, almost like they didn't care about anything, and it scared her.

"How old are you child?" The one who spoke leaned the slightest bit forward in his seat, his eyes almost probing through her mind, as if he expected her to lie. That confused her completely, since it was obvious just from her appearance of what her age was, and she even if she did lie, it wouldn't be a millisecond before they knew she was lying. When she answered, she felt the weight on her brain loosening slightly, as if a reward for her for not lying.

"I'm nine Sir." She tried not to shift or shuffle around in her seat, but couldn't help but do so in the glaring eyes of the old men in front of her. She could feel the pressure of these men, of her cousins, of the Academy on her in that moment, and couldn't help but feel like she would do anything, just to relieve that pressure. That was a strange feeling, especially since it was only yesterday that she had mentioned that she didn't give even the slightest care for the thoughts of the Panoptican.

"And you feel that your future is best to be thrown away with the shobogans and failures of our society?" Why did she want to cry then? Like she was so horribly embarrassed for what she had said, even though she knew full well that she meant every single word of them. The feeling of pressure on her mind grew again, like a sickness that she couldn't get rid of unless she recanted her words. She knew that was what they wanted to hear and that saying it would take the horrid feelings away. But then again it would mean that she was demeaning herself, demeaning her words as fake, and if she couldn't tell the truth on what she wanted to do, then what else would she be false about?

She was nine years old, she was a Time Tot cousin to one of the most prestigious houses in all of Gallifrey, and her words were all she had, when she got someone to listen. But this is where her words had taken her, right into the world of peer pressure and mind games. She wanted to say the falsest thing she had said in her nine years, and was only doing it to remove the pain from her mind, she told herself that as she answered, that it was only to take the pain away, and that it wasn't true.

"N-no," Her voice was smaller than it had ever been, but they had heard her just as well, and the pain was taken away again. She didn't say a word, didn't sigh in relief or even relaxed her face. She kept her face of pain, now used to mourn the fact that she had gone against herself, that she had falsified herself in her eyes and the eyes of the representatives. The expression didn't last long though, her house pride getting to her, since it was the only thing she had left.

"Of course not," He replied, a brief look of sarcastic accomplishment on his face as he leaned back into his seat, the other members around him still not saying a word. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, the silence of the room echoing through the child's ears. Then, finally, the two old men that hadn't been speaking left the room in the same utter silence they had entered with, leaving just her and the speaking representative in the room.

"You've done a good thing Clarapuellascilislundar; the Academy only welcomes the brightest of students, and you're fortunate enough to have a free pass thanks to the reputation of your house. You wouldn't have wanted that slandered would you?" He was goading her, she was sure of it. But she couldn't bite that bait, as he had said; the reputation of her house was at stake. And if she couldn't have the belief in her words, she wanted the reputation of the house that took care of her (despite her distain to a good few of them,) that had given her such a privileged life, to be upholded. She had to pay them back somehow, and figured the best way to do that first, was to hold her tongue.

"No Sir." He stood then, as if she had passed some kind of test, and left the room. She was alone for only a few seconds, to which she allowed herself to relax, the pressure that was placed on her mind having been gone ever since she had gave them the answer they wanted. That relief went quick however, when one of her many cousins once again entered the room. They looked uncomfortable, like they knew of Clarapuellascilislundar's position, like they had been in the position before, but could not comfort her for the sake of their house.

"You're undertaking the ceremony for entering the Academy tomorrow. Congratulations and be thankful." They looked even more awkward and left as quickly as they had arrived, the soft thud of the door perfectly accenting all of Clarapuellascilislundar's hopes of a freedom dying with at the same time.

* * *

They were lying to her when they said the ceremony would take pace the next day, probably just to place her off her guard. She was woken up in the middle of the night, just when the last of the orange of the twilight sky finally was dying out to the black, soulless night. There was still a good amount of sleep in her eyes when they took her from her house, leading her out through the large grassy fields and to where the entrance ceremony would take place. She, along with other children that appeared from out of other paths in the grass fields, were lined up in what seemed like a random order, and were told to wait, naturally they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Hi, what's your name?" The boy in front of her asked, turning to face her fully. She was a little surprised, since everybody else had been ignoring her ever since the adults had left them on their own. The boy in front of the one starting a conversation with her seemed a little confused as to why he was talking with her, but didn't seem all that ready to jump in just yet.

"Clarapuellascilislundar, what's yours?" The boy looked a little thoughtful on whether or not he should tell her, before finally answering. The other child in front of him seemed a little more confused, but then again so was she by the answer he gave. She was almost sure that he was just messing with her, like he was laughing openly at her, not taking her seriously while this horribly serious moment was taking place.

"Theta Sigma, nice to meet you," She supposed, telling from his expression, that he already knew that she wasn't going to take him seriously just from his name. Theta Sigma was the name of a fictional character from a series of books written on Gallifrey, the character was well known to be a foolish one that played tricks on other characters, but also could manipulate his situation to become whatever he wanted. At first she laughed at what she guessed at the time was supposed to be a joke, only to stop when she realized he was actually serious. The child in front of him however, laughed openly and didn't stop, the other children looking to him in annoyance as his laugh was rather loud. The boy who had called himself Theta Sigma rolled his eyes and clamped his hand down on his mouth, thankfully muffling the laughter.

"Jeez Koschei, laugh it up any louder and the Karn Sisterhood will hear you." The now named boy Koschei stopped laughing and rolled his eyes as well, slapping the hand off his mouth. When he spoke a few of the kids had to shush at him, as they could still hear the adults talking not that far off. The girl behind Clarapuellascilislundar was especially interested in quieting the boy, shushing the loudest out of all the children.

"Oh right Theta, like that cooped up group of old ladies would ever-oh shush yourself Ushas!" Koschei huffed to the girl that had been shushing him. Theta Sigma rolled his eyes to Clarapuellascilislundar, causing her to giggle in reply. She couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the young boy's humor, the situation she was forced into suddenly seeming that that much better than it had earlier in the day. He smiled while she giggled, happy that someone other than Koschei was laughing at his jokes.

"So, Clar- Erm…" Theta trailed off, obviously not very well at remembering names. Clarapuellascilislundar was actually used to this, and often wondered why her Loom genetic donates would give her such a long name, but she could probably place that down on being bored and having the freedom to give that child any name they wanted. A good source of evidence on that would be the Loom genetic donates that had named Magnus.

"Clarapuellascilislundar," She said again, not surprised to see his unhappy look at the prospect of having to remember all of that. Koschei even took a break in his glare contest with the girl behind her, now named Ushas, to drop in his opinion. Theta meanwhile, rolled his eyes as he heard Koschei talk, again causing the Time Girl to giggle.

"That is way too long. What house are you from?" Perhaps he wasn't trying to sound rude, but for some reason he wasn't very good not making it sound that way if that was the case. Ushas leaned past both Clarapuellascilislundar and Theta Sigma, to pinch Koschei on his arm. He hissed like a hurt cat and smacked her hand away, leaving Ushas to only smirk in the victory of both silencing him for a short while, and winning the silent argument between them. But Clarapuellascilislundar wasn't that bothered, and answered the question all the same.

"Heartshaven, what about you guys?" Theta and Ushas didn't seem impressed by her title, and from the look on Ushas face she could tell that she was expecting it. Koschei's reaction was different, since he now looked a little more sarcastic and bitter for some reason she wasn't yet sure of. Theta smiled, again making her feel better, and responded with more enthusiasm than a Time Tot usually did when they talked about their houses.

"I'm from Lungaburrow, so were like second cousins! Oh and Koschei's from Oakdown and Ushas is from Redlooms." She nodded in understanding and Theta continued to smile, which turned out to be something contagious as Clarapuellascilislundar smiled along with him. It was rather silly of her, but when she was much younger she figured that there were no children of Lungaburrow, since the only people she ever saw from that house, were old. She supposed, in her naivety, that the Looms they used were programmed specifically for older people.

Koschei just rolled his eyes in the fashion he had been doing since the conversation began and decided to bring it back a few steps, figuring that when Time Tot's starting talking about their houses, the conversation has really gone stale. The sounds of the adults were still not that far off, but it seemed like they weren't still coming back for a while yet. Usually that would confuse Clarapuellascilislundar on why they couldn't all just run away and not do this, but she knew full well that there actually was children here that wanted to be apart of the Academy, and even if they did run, there would be no where for them to go.

"Anyway, back to a non-completely-boring topic, your name is way too long." Koschei said again, earning him another painful pinch from Ushas, who did so gladly. Theta however, just nodded his head in agreement and began silently thinking to himself, the other two of his friends now waiting rather impatiently for him to speak. Eventually he managed to speak up, and what he came out with caused his two friends to roll their eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"What about… Lundar?" Koschei and Ushas groaned in annoyance, Koschei even hitting Theta on the arm and giving him a sarcastic look. Theta raised his arms in defense and shrugged his shoulder s to Clarapuellascilislundar, as if saying 'eh, I tired.' Ushas spoke next, her idea having all three of the Time Tot's nodding in agreement.

"Obviously not Theta, the logical choice would be Clara. If, she doesn't mind having her name shortened." Ushas then turned to the other girl, her inquisitive and demanding nature throwing her off base. She stammered for a few seconds, not deaf from hearing the small giggles from the two boys in front of her. Eventually she managed to answer, her Heartshaven nerves steeling as they had needed to a few seconds earlier.

"Yes- I mean no, no I don't mind. It's usually really difficult to get people to remember my name." She stammered a little at the start, but eventually relaxed. Theta and Koschei giggled a little more before finally stopping, along with the rest of the children. Clara wondered for a little while on why they were quiet, until Ushas gestured for her to turn around, and suddenly she was aware. The adults had returned, probably a while ago and were watching them all with a quiet and judging look.

"The ceremony will begin. The untempered schism is prepared. The first to go is, Mortimus." That was all they said, and then gestured for the first in the line to go with them. They walked away with the child, and Clara couldn't help but feel more of put off what was going to happen to her than she had the entire night. Theta sensed her discomfort, and took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back, and gave him a small smile to reassure him that she wasn't scared. A few silent moments passed, and nothing happened, the other children around them seemed to be getting restless from impatience. They started whispering to themselves again, but every conversation that they attempted to have with Clara, Theta, Koschei or Ushas was immediately cut off, so they stopped trying.

Eventually a sound was heard by them all, and Clara would be unintelligent if she tried to write it off as not a scream of terror. The adults returned, but not with the child. Clara squeezed Theta's hand that much harder, actual fear finally coming through her thoughts. More and more kids went with them as their names were read out. They couldn't run, there was nowhere to go, so they went with them. More fear passed through her as every child didn't come back, and she couldn't help but feel that something else was going on. Eventually the line got smaller and smaller, until finally Koschei's name was read out.

Clara wanted to tell him to run, to do anything except go with them, but she stayed silent. Theta just clasped his shoulder as he went to go with them, trying to somehow reassure his other friend that everything was going to be okay, when he didn't know either. Koschei walked up the small hill to where the adults were waiting, taking a moment to stop and wave back at Theta, Clara and Ushas, giving them a small smile before he kept walking, and disappeared to where the rest of the children went.

Time passed as it did with the other children, but Clara didn't hear any screams coming from beyond the hill. In fact nothing happened, which was odd and they were left to stand in that line for a little longer than usual. Clara looked to Theta for an explanation, but he was just as confused as she was, he was still holding her hand, which was a thankful gesture, but it appeared that it wasn't going to last very much longer as he was supposed to go after Koschei. Some more time passed, until suddenly the adults reappeared, and they looked a little more than confused themselves, but tried their best not to show it to the children as they called the next name.

The name Clara heard was not the one Theta had given her, and she saw him openly wince at the saying of it. Still he walked forward, his hold on her hand now being broken, and the little boy walked up the small hill towards them. Clara felt her heart break at the thought of something happening to him, and was ready to shout out to him when she felt Ushas cover her mouth form behind.

"You can't stop them or say anything. Don't worry, I've read up on this, I know what's going to happen, he won't be hurt." She whispered into her ear, not moving her hand until she was sure that Clara would be quiet. However her silence didn't last when she heard the all too familiar voice of Theta, screaming form beyond the small hill that somehow hid what was going on from their sight. Ushas had to grab Clara tightly form her upper arm just in time, any second earlier and she would have been tearing up the hill to save her new friends.

It only took them a few moments for them to return, the steely look in their eyes was just as they were when they visited her in her house, the pressure on her mind returned, and regretfully she fell back into line. Ushas' hold was gone as quickly as it began, and suddenly Clara became aware that she could run away if she so wanted, to run through the tall,ruby red grass and never look back. So why couldn't she do it?

"Clarapuellascilislundar," The middle one's voice droned, and Clara realized, with a shudder, that it was the old man who had visited her in her house. At first she felt as though she couldn't move, that she was just stuck into place and wanted to stay there. Eventually though (with help from a shoving Ushas), She was walking up the small hill towards them, her hearts collectively wanting to jump out of her throat. They waited patiently and didn't try to make her go faster; she could tell from one look in their eyes, they knew she wouldn't run.

They lead her further through the grass, none of them saying a single word, not that she expected them to. They reached a strange clearing of the grass, a strange sculpture like circle standing not that far away from them. As far as she could tell, they must have been facing the back of the sculpture as all she could see was blank and soulless grey. They gestured for her to walk around until she faced the front of the sculpture and fearfully she complied. Her footsteps are small and would have been almost unbearably silent if it weren't for the silver leaves that littered the ground around them, turning each small step into a loud crunch.

When she finally reached the front, she couldn't help but at first to cry, to scream out, the sight of it burning into her mind and into the very core of her hearts. It was an opening in everything that not only this world, but all worlds needed to exist. A tear in the very fabric of which existence is stitched and sown, with hands so careful and seamless that it was almost impossible to believe such a hole would have been missed.

A tear in time.

An Untempered Schism.

It was never ending, never ceasing, never dying. It went on and on, forever and ever and she was looking in to the only opening there was, the only opening there could ever be. And she was scared, so scared as a voice wailed through the dark,a voice only she could hear as the old men around her showed no reaction, they merely watched her with their cold, calculating eyes. The voice was hauntingly familiar, which was expected.

It was her voice.

_I don't know where I am._

_I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die._

_And I'm running._

And that's what Clarapuellascilislundar did, and never looked back. The old men didn't try to stop her and she knew they probably didn't care. She ran through the red grass, her sight completely impaired by the long strands of plant life. Her feet never stopped as she went, faster and faster through the field as all she could think of was getting away from this terrible place.

Suddenly, during her escape, she tripped on a covered stone and was sent tumbling down a rather large hill that was also covered by the claustrophobic grass. She fell, her throat sore from the screaming she had been doing this whole time. There was a flying mix of red and midnight black until finally she landed, and when she did, she landed hard.

Her hands cut on the rocks she landed on, she cried out, but there was little point in doing so since the cry came out weaker thanks to her screaming her mind out only just a while earlier. She didn't move after that, instead she just curled up in a ball and cried to herself, lost and unsure of what she should do next. She couldn't go back to her house, she would be clouded ad surrounded with nothing but shame. Her chance of entry into the academy was most unlikely, thanks to her reaction that all the representatives of the said academy had seen. The only friends she'd ever made outside of her house were most likely gone and even if she did see them again there was a great chance that they were in the same boat as she was. So there was nothing she could do at that moment as she was lost, alone and completely terrified out of her wits.

"I don't know where I am." She cried softly, unaware of how hauntingly familiar she was being to the voice she had heard not that long ago. She sobbed softly to herself, the only thing comforting her at that moment was her own arms holding herself tight. The world around her seemingly ignored her existence, instead the birds and crickets continued to cheep and buzz as they had always done. However her sobbing was cut short when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her.

"Clara?" She froze and didn't move, the voice was at first hard to place what with her mind being on different confusing things. Eventually though she managed to clue in on whom it was as they moved closer. She peeked a little out of her hands that were covering her face, just to make sure the person was who she hoped. And it seemed the universe was on her side for the first time the whole night and yesterday as she saw Theta Sigma walking towards her.

Jumping up in a flash, she ran to him, and nearly tackled him with a hug. He hugged her back, his shivering body still warmer than the freezing ground. The children stayed this way, hugging and crying together until they were finally found by the Academy recruits that were always sent out to find the ones that had run away from the Schism. They didn't seem the slightest bit surprised at the image of the two Time Tots hugging; in fact a few of them were certainly amused by it. As they lead both Theta and Clara out of the maze of red grass, they failed to notice that the two children were still holding hands, both of them shivering from the horrid cold, but also still so thankful to have each other.

Soon she was returned back to her house and, after a quickly rushed goodbye to Theta, she was sent immediately to her bed. Ignoring the far off taunts and jeers of her cousins (mostly Magnus), she slid into her comfy bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night she dreamt of a thousand different lives, all of them hers as she saved the universe in every one of them, and in every one of them there were only two things in common.

The first was that she died in every one. No matter how different or similar they were to each other the outcome was always the same, she always died. The second similarity was that she was always chasing after this one man, this one strange, scary, brilliant, terrifying and fantastic man.

A man called the Doctor.

* * *

**Clarapuellascilislundar = **

**Clara-Puella-Scilis-Lundar**

**Clara (of course)**

**Puella Scilis: soufflé girl in Latin (well actually scilis means pastry, since there wasn't anything in Latin for soufflé.)**

**Lundar: part of Romana's name, so I went with it as Romana's house is Heartshaven.**

**Magnus is the Gallifreyan name of the War Chief.**

**Ushas is the Gallifreyan name of the Rani.**

**Koschei is the Gallifreyan name of The Master.**

**Mortimus is the Gallifreyan name of The Monk.**

**Theta Sigma was the Gallifreyan nickname for the Doctor.**

**Reasons: That one scene in The Name Of The Doctor where Clara is seen on Gallifrey with the First Doctor. Figured she would have seen The Untempered Schism. **


End file.
